SUICIDE SQUAD 1
by monkeymaster
Summary: ongoing series of fanfic based on john ostranders excelent suicide squad comic.


SUICIDE SQUAD #1 Familiar faces Roster Captain Cold. Deadshot. Captain Nazi. Dead man. Man Bat. Killer Frost. The Quiz. Sleepwalk. Willoughby Kipling. Count Vertigo. Major Disaster. Shrapnel. Chemo. Plasmus. Eliza. King. Jack. And the Ultra Humanite.  
  
"His name is hellgrammite. Up until a week ago he was contained in a top secret DEO military base. They were trying to work out how his mutation abilities worked. From what little we know he somehow broke out of his cell and tore the compound apart. The chances are that he's already mutated the entire facility. If this gets out it would be.troublesome for the DEO. So what we need" Amanda Waller said to the assembled villains there, "Is for us to get in their and ice them all. No offence meant frosty" Deadshot concluded nodding in Killer Frost's direction. Waller nodded. "You have three hours to prepare. Then you'll launch a full scale attack on the installation. Get in there kill every living thing in there and get out. Leave nothing" Waller said as the squad filtered out of the room.  
  
Jack walked away from the meeting room his head hung low. This was the kind of mission he hated. Even when he was with the royal flush gang he had never really killed anyone. Well.not many anyway. But death on this scale... still he had no other choice. He wanted the cybernetic eye the Gambler had given him when he ripped out his old one removed and a normal eye put in and only the DEO had the medical technology to put a real working human eye in his head. He dimly became aware of a presence and turned around. It was one of the newer members Eliza. She had red hair and a sort of green suit. She seemed shy and he wondered not for the first time why she was part of this group. "Hey. Um mister uh Jack? I don't mean to bother you it's just that I don't know if I can handle this mission. I mean I.I" she began before trailing off. "Hey kid its okay. I'm not exactly thrilled about this either. But the way I see it is this. Those researchers cant be changed back into humans. Would you want to live if you had to live like that hellgrammite?" Jack said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone of voice. "I guess not" Eliza said in reply. "Exactly. You know what kid? I like you. Your not like these others. Your not some freaked out lunatic. Your different. Smart. People like Deadshot may have strength and firepower but us.we're the future" Jack said smiling at her. "Yes. I think I know what you mean" Eliza said with a grin.  
  
In the basement of the squad headquarters Plasmus, Shrapnel and Major Disaster had set up a makeshift poker table and were talking about there previous experiences with the squad. "Yeah I was around during that whole Imperix War thing. I had the great job of freeing doomsday. Nearly killed me Plasmus and Chemo here" Shrapnel said gesturing towards Chemo who was standing in the background. "Ja zat vas an unpleaseant experience" Plasmus said. "So what ya think of this new mission? I've heard of this Hellgrammite guy before. Sounds like a grade A freak job to me" Shrapnel continued. "Definitely. But his powers vill do him nein good against ze power of Plasmus!" Plasmus declared a sickening imitation of a smile appearing on his melted features. "Buddy you've got to stop talking in third person" Shrapnel said with a jagged smile. "Your time is up. Gather in the main control centre" a voice said over the loudspeaker. "Time for the fun to begin boys!" Shrapnel declared.  
  
In the jet the various villains had gathered and were mere minutes away from the DEO research centre. "There it is. Our target is dead ahead. Get the weapons ready" the Ultra Humanite said pointing out the window towards a towering and imposing looking building. "Jesus! That's the place?!" Captain Cold yelled out. "If you any problems take them outside" the Ultra Humanite said glowering at him, "But we're thirty thousand feet in the air!" Captain Cold exclaimed. "Exactly" the Ultra Humanite said with a grin.  
  
As the jet doors swung open to reveal the DEO hangar bay Major Disaster recoiled in shock. "Jesus Christ!" he yelled out and the other villains soon saw why. Strewn about the building were the ripped apart and gutted bodies of several DEO security personnel. "Oh god. Its.its" Eliza began before falling silent. "Its death. Pure untamed destruction. And unless you want it to get us to pull yourself together!" Deadshot snapped loading a new ammo clip into his wrist mounted gun cannons. "Hey back off Deadhead!" Jack said his cybernetic eye glowing. "Shut up both of you! Cant you hear it you cretins?! Footsteps! We've been discovered!" Ultra Humanite yelled lifting up a heavy looking plasma gun. There were a few minutes tense silence and then one of the doors burst from its hinges and several Hellgrammites surged forward. "What are you waiting for?! Kill them all!" the Ultra Humanite commanded firing a plasma blast that incinerated the screaming creature. Deadshot fired several shots into one of the creature's heads causing it to explode. Another one attempted to pounce on killer frost only for her to freeze it solid. Jack vaporized two of them only for Plasmus to knock him aside. "Plasmus vill deal vith ze rest of zis swine!" Plasmus declared grabbing one of the creatures and melting it to a puddle with his burning touch before a second one held something up. "Va?" is all Plasmus had a chance to say before the creature pulled the trigger on what it was holding and blew Plasmus into a million pieces. "Holy crap! How the hell did they learn to use god damn guns!?" Shrapnel bellowed exploding and ripping four of the Hellgrammites apart before joining back together. "Flee!" one of the creatures called out and bounded away swiftly followed by the others. "And when the hell did they learn to talk!" Shrapnel added. "You wanna find out do an autopsy later!" Deadshot said reloading and following the Hellgrammites.  
  
"Do you feel it?" Captain Cold asked as they followed the path of destruction the Hellgrammites had left further below the base. "Feel what?! Wait a minute the little freak is right.its getting colder" Shrapnel said looking around the narrow corridor. Suddenly one of the walls burst open and a Hellgrammite slashed at Count Vertigo ripping away one of his arms before Chemo fired a stream of acid from its mouth killing the Hellgrammite on contact. "Look at this. It appears that what little is left of this creature is covered in ice. Yet surely even if it was somehow frozen Chemo's acid would have melted it?" the Ultra Humanite said examining what was left of the creatures melted body. "Um shouldn't we help Count Vertigo?" Eliza asked nervously. "You wanna help him fine. But I've got freaks to disembowel!" Deadshot said heading off down the corridor. Jack thought for a moment before going over to help Eliza with Count Vertigo's unconscious body.  
  
"What the hell!?!" Shrapnel exclaimed gazing at the door they had arrived at. It was covered in blood and the bodies of thirty or so researchers were littered about it. Suddenly a Hellgrammite burst from the bodies screeching and clutching its left arm. It dashed towards Deadshot only for the Quiz to blast a hole through its chest. "Filthy creature" the Quiz said disdainfully looking down at the corpse. "This whole germ phobia thing you've got still freaks me the hell out. I mean I've met some obsessive people but you lady.your freak numero uno" Captain Cold said examining the dead Hellgrammite. "Pitiful miscreant. Pitiful germ covered miscreant. Just by scanning you I can detect thousands of dirt particles. I should end your filthy existence now!" the Quiz threatened as her laser began to power up. "Uh Deadshot the freak ladies doing so." Captain Cold began before a laser bolt from the Quiz left Captain Cold a charred skeleton. "About time someone did that. I'm just surprised it wasn't me" Deadshot said. "Hmmmm. This ones arm is frozen just like the one we encountered earlier. It can't be a coincidence. So the question is what did this to it?" the Ultra Humanite asked as the door slid open automatically.revealing the entire corridor to be covered in ice and snow. "Holy crap!" Shrapnel yelled out. And nervously one by one the squad members made there way down the corridor pathway.  
  
"This is strangely familiar" the Ultra Humanite said as they walked down the frozen corridors passing immaculately crafted ice statues all of which seemed to depict the same woman. "Who the hell is she?" Shrapnel asked looking at one of the ice statues. "There's something familiar about this as well. Something I read somewhere" the Ultra Humanite said by way of reply as he looked around. Suddenly a staggering and clearly badly wounded Hellgrammite staggered up to them. "Please help usss. The mistress has such anger...when we fail her. Pl" the creature got out before it felt the barrel of Deadshot's gun at the back of his head. "Explanations now" he said coldly. "Take you to him. He'll explain" The Hellgrammite hissed running off down a side corridor. Soon the squad had arrived in a room filled with technology robotics and in the centre of it all the original Hellgrammite was connected up with various wires. "Ahhhhh. Visitorsss" he hissed out. "What is all of this?" King asked looking at the various wires. "Not certain. It appears to be a cloning device of massive potential. Which suggests that the Hellgrammites we encountered are clones of this one" the Ultra Humanite answered. "The only question is who designed all this and why" he continued. At this point however the door they had entered from slammed shut and locked and the other doors in the room did the same. The door directly in front of them however slowly slid open and several Hellgrammites all marched out followed by a figure shrouded in shadows. "Who the hell?!" Shrapnel asked as the person stepped forward to reveal herself as a woman with long flowing ice white hair. She seemed around twenty and had a long cloak. Underneath it she wore a form fitting feathery shirt. "So. You are the ones my Hellgrammites were whimpering about. I fail to see the threat" She said. "Oh yeah? Then yer not looking hard enough you." Shrapnel began before the woman slashed her nails across his chest actually slicing a deep cut into him. He staggered back a bit and then slowly his eyes began to glow briefly. "Y.you're beautiful" he said. "Of course I am. Now my servant kill these fools" the woman said coolly and shrapnel turned around to the rest of the squad and grinned. "With pleasure" he said. "Uh Humanite now might be a good time for an escape!" Major Disaster said. "Indeed" the Ultra Humanite agreed pressing a button on a flat device instantly teleporting them away. "Hunt them" the woman said as Shrapnel nodded and stalked off.  
  
In another part of the base the Ultra Humanite and the others had materialised in front of a very surprised Jack, Eliza and a severely bandaged Count Vertigo. "Where did you come from?" Eliza asked. "No time to explain. We've got to think of a plan before Shrapnel catches up to us" the Ultra Humanite said hurrying past them. "What? Why? And where is the walking scrap pile?" Jack asked as suddenly one of the far doors was blasted from its hinges and sent flying across the room and slammed straight into Deadshot crushing him. "Holy crap what's that metal moron doing!?" Major Disaster yelled out. "Dieing" the Quiz said flying towards shrapnel. Shrapnel then began to shake before tearing into a million little pieces. Only this time he didn't reform. The pieces fell to the ground and lay there inert. "Huh. If that's the best that freak can send this is gonna be a walk in the park" Major Disaster said. "Uh Major D. I think we have a problem" Eliza said as thousands of Hellgrammites surrounded them. "In this case surrender is advisable" the Ultra Humanite said holding his hands up.  
  
Soon the squad members were brought to a huge throne room. In the centre of the room was a throne carved from solid ice and the mystery woman was sitting on it two heavily mutated Hellgrammites by her side. "Bring Willoughby Kipling to me. Put the rest in th cells" She said. As the Hellgrammites complied. "How come he gets special treatment?" King asked as the Hellgrammites forced them down the corridor. After they were gone Kipling turned around smiling removed a flask from his coat took a quick swig from it and said "We meet again supreme. I guessed this might happen when I saw the ice everywhere" Kipling said as the woman who had been identified as the Supreme* smiled and pressed a button bringing a large machine into view. "Impressive. Does it do anything?" Kipling asked looking at it. It was a complex looking structure covered in loose wires and flashing lights and a metal box jutted out from the front. "Look in the box" the Supreme said pointing to it. Kipling slowly opened it and looked inside only to see the horrific contents. Inside it were a hundred or so human fingers. "Jesus Christ what the hell are you doing here?!" Kipling yelled out backing away. "They are the fingers of executed men. Taken from their bodies at the stroke of midnight. they are integral to my plan as is this accursed base" the Supreme said. "Mind clueing me in to what that plan is?" Kipling said "I am going to use them as a power source to tap into the afterlife and use its energies to destroy the world" the Supreme said. "Oh"  
  
In the cell area the bodies of various Hellgrammites littered the floor. They had hoped the cell would hold the squad. They presumed none of the heroes could break through the electrified enchanted titanium bars. They forgot about the Quiz and Sleepwalk. Between Sleepwalks invincibility and super strength and the Quiz's millions of different super powers the Hellgrammites were dead in seconds. "Impressive work" the Ultra Humanite said stepping over what was left of one of the Hellgrammites. "Uh thanks. What exactly did I do?" Sleepwalk said coming out of her super power trance. "Forget it" the Ultra Humanite said heading down the passage way leading back to the Supreme ones throne room. "How can I forget it if I can't remember it?" Sleepwalk asked following him along with the other squad members. "I.I'm starting to lose my grip here. I haven't taken any antidote in over twenty four hours and I can feel the Man Bat taking over!" Kirk Langstrom said doubling over in pain. "Vhat is wrong vith him?" Captain Nazi asked as suddenly and violently claws burst from Langstrom's hands and hair sprouted from his skin fangs growing from his gums and his ears lengthened as the transformation completed. Standing there now was the Man Bat! "Vell then it vould seem ve have another veapon to use on ze's Hellgrammite's!" Captain Nazi said smashing the gate in front of them down.  
  
In the Supremes throne room the machine was crackling with electricity and glowing with a strange reddish light. "At long last! After my previous defeats at the hands of the Justice League International I shall succeed in destroying this foul world and rebuilding it in my image! None shall be left to stand against me!" the Supreme yelled triumphantly as energy surrounded the device. A glowing blue portal emerged in front of it and a towering figure stepped forward. "Oh crap" Kipling said as he saw what the device had summoned. Standing in front of him was the creature known to the world as SCARABUS! "FREE! FREE AFTER YEARS OF PAIN TRAPPED IN THE SUBTLE REALMS!" Scarabus yelled out his massive frame practically filling the room. It was at this point of course the Suicide Squad arrived in the room. "HOLY SHIT! What is that thing?!" Major Disaster yelled out as Scarabus turned to look at them. "Scarabus! Jesus Christ he turned the world inside out a few years ago. This was supposed to be a simple mission! Get in kill the Hellgrammites get out. Two hours and it all falls apart!" the King said anger visible on his face. Scarabus moved forward bringing its hand smashing down on the King crushing him. He was suddenly knocked off balance as the Man Bat leapt at him with animal ferocity plunging its claws into his skin and ripping it away. "YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT CREATURE!" Scarabus screamed before Deadshot emptied an entire gun clip into Scarabus eye bursting it and causing him to scream out in pain and slash out with its claws knocking Deadshot aside. Sleepwalk went into her superpower trance and punched a hole through Scarabus's leg and foot snapping bone and tearing apart flesh. Scarabus slashed at Sleepwalk and was dismayed to discover it had no effect. Kipling however was working on one of the still functioning computer consoles. "Let's see how that frosty bitch and her pet demon like this" Kipling said pressing a button on the console. Man Bat clawed at Scarabus before he picked him up and crushed him his wing tearing and bones snapping. "SO WEAK. ALL OF YOU SO WEAK! IS THERE NONE WHO CAN." Scarabus yelled out before the Quiz blasted out Scarabus entire chest causing Scarabus to collapse in a pool of blood. "NO! NOT NOW!" Scarabus yelled before the Supreme stepped out of the shadows. "The better part of valour" she said as both she and Scarabus disappeared. "Shit! What now? We head back to base and work on tracking her?" Kipling asked. "We do. You don't" the Ultra Humanite said as he and the others faded away via teleport. Kipling looked at a device they'd left behind. A device that was ticking. "SHIT!" Kipling yelled out before he and the entire facility were atomised.  
  
On the jet the Ultra Humanite smiled. Phase one was dealt with. The facility was gone. But if that snow bitch thought she could escape she was wrong. He needed this mission to succeed. And if he had to sacrifice the remaining squad well.collateral damage.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Next time: The remains of the squad prepare to face of against Scarabus! The Humanite finds himself triple crossed by his squad and a not as dead as they thought Kipling has an unpleaseant fate in mind for several squad members.  
  
* the Supreme is an original character I invented in a different fic. For an idea of what she looks like picture Bridget Fonda in the snow queen and you get the idea. 


End file.
